Un cumpleaños ¿con sabor a fresa o chocolate?
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Jane.  Cho y Rigsby deciden prepararle un regalo sorpresa.   Lisbon también le hace un pequeño obsequio. Jisbon sutil al final.


A/N: No es mio. Bueno, si un personaje: Camille. xD

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Un cumpleaños... ¿con sabor a fresa o a chocolate?<p>

Parecía un día normal de trabajo. Un caso nuevo: cadáver; evidencia; testigos; sospechosos, y no podemos olvidar los gritos incesantes provenientes de la oficina de Gale Bertram por culpa de… exactamente, de Patrick Jane, como siempre. Aunque Bertram siempre parecía ser un hombre tenebrosamente calmado, lo de hoy había roto los esquemas.

Pero eso no es lo importante, sino el porqué, la causa de las locuras de Jane durante el día.

Era su cumpleaños y necesitaba distraer su mente.

Es que mientras para algunos sería un gran día lleno de _amor y felicidad_ y no sé cuantas cosas más; para otros sería un día de tristeza y soledad, y Jane, por razones obvias, entraba en el segundo grupo.

5:30 de la tarde:

Se sentó en el sofá con taza de té en manos. Con los ojos cerrados, acercó su nariz a la taza para inhalar el aroma que emanaba del preciado líquido.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" Preguntó Cho caminando hacia su escritorio con un archivo en sus manos.

Rigsby iba tras él.

"¿De qué?" Preguntó Jane esta vez dando un sorbo a su té aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Sabemos." Dijo Rigsby.

Jane bajó la taza de té a nivel de su cintura, colocando los brazos en sus rodillas. Tomó un respiro profundo y sonrió con suavidad sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Saben qué?" Preguntó el consultor luego de varios segundos.

"El porqué de que hayas estado tan raro hoy." Contestó Rigsby.

"Más raro de la cuenta." Añadió Cho.

"No estoy raro. Estoy…" Dijo moviendo la cabeza un poco. "Perfectamente." Volvió a sonreír.

"Es tu cumpleaños." Dijo Cho cruzando los brazos.

Jane abrió los ojos y miró a los dos hombres que tenía en frente, pero no dijo nada.

"Tenemos algo preparado para ti." Dijo Rigsby.

¿Cómo se habían enterado? ¿Qué se traían entre manos?

"¿Algo preparado?" Preguntó Jane con sorpresa.

"Si. Hoy salimos a las once de la noche. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento." Dijo Cho abriendo el archivo para sacar un formulario y comenzar a llenarlo.

Jane miró a ambos agentes de reojo.

"Chicos, no tenían que molestarse… En serio… Paso." Dijo Jane en susurro.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó Rigsby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Por primera vez se siente perdido." Contestó Cho mientras firmaba un documento.

"No tengo miedo. Y no. No estoy perdido. Solo… No soy persona de celebrar sus cumpleaños. Además, ¿qué se supone que hay que celebrar? ¿Qué estoy un año más viejo? Es… ridículo y… deprimente." Dijo Jane volviendo a acercar la taza de té a sus labios.

Cho y Rigsby se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

"Ok. Estoy intrigado. A ver, ¿de qué se trata?" Preguntó Jane sin quitar la vista de ambos hombres.

"No te diremos. Es una sorpresa." Contestó Cho completamente serio y sin dejar de mirar el archivo.

"Mmmmm…"

"¡Vamos! ¡Acepta! No seas aburrido, hombre." Dijo Rigsby intentando animarlo.

Jane lo miró por unos momentos y luego soltó un suspiro.

"Ok… Está bien." Dijo Jane volviendo a mirar a los agentes por última vez. "En el estacionamiento a las once y media." Luego se dedicó a terminar su té algo pensativo.

11:30 de la noche - Estacionamiento multipisos del CBI:

Jane silbaba con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba a todos lados y caminaba impaciente de un lado para otro mientras esperaba a solo unos pasos del auto de Cho.

"Muy bien. Aquí estamos." Dijo Cho acercándose a él junto con Rigsby.

Jane se volteó a escuchar su voz a sus espaldas y lo miró con una suave sonrisa.

"Hey." Saludó Jane asintiendo. "¿Lisbon y Van Pelt no vienen?"

"No." Contestó secamente Cho.

"Es mejor así." Dijo Rigsby.

Jane los miraba frunciendo el ceño intentando leer sus pensamientos.

"Hay que taparle los ojos." Dijo Cho a Rigsby.

"No tengo cinta aislante, ni tampoco tela…." Dijo Rigsby con frustración.

"¿Qué? ¿Taparme los ojos? ¿cinta aislante? ¿tela? Chicos. Si no me dicen de una buena vez de que tratará esto, me iré." Dijo Jane apuntándoles con el dedo índice.

"No queremos que sepas a donde nos dirigimos." Dijo Cho mirando a Jane a los ojos. "Quítate la corbata." Dijo ahora mirando a Rigsby.

"¿Mi corbata? ¿Por qué mi corbata?" Preguntó Rigsby con molestia.

"Porque la suya es muy cara y no quiere perderla. La tuya solo costó algunos…" Comenzó a adivinar Jane mientras hacía ademanes con la mano derecha.

"Si, está bien. Toma la mía." Dijo Rigsby un tanto avergonzado quitándose la corbata del cuello y dándosela a Cho.

"Voltéate." Ordenó Cho a Jane.

Jane vaciló por un momento con una pequeña carcajada y miró a Cho ladeando la cabeza.

"Ok." Dijo con rapidez al ver que Cho no se inmutaba en lo mas mínimo.

Jane se volteó y el agente le cubrió los ojos con la corbata azul añil y rayas negras de Rigsby. Hizo un nudo lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se le cayera.

"Bien. Listo. Vamos. Hora de irnos." Dijo tocando a Jane por la mitad de su espalda y dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta del auto, la cual Rigsby abría para que el consultor entrara.

Minutos más tarde, ya estaban en la autopista.

Los tres hombres se mantenían en silencio.

Jane hacía cálculos en su cabeza.

Luego de salir del estacionamiento del CBI, dar las buenas noches al guardia de seguridad, un giro a la izquierda luego de treinta pies de distancia a una velocidad aproximada de 35 millas por hora, otro giro a la derecha de más o menos la misma distancia…. Debían estar en la autopista, por el ruido alrededor y por el movimiento del auto de Cho, lo más seguro iban a unas 65 millas por hora.

Jane movía su rodilla derecha impaciente.

"Así que no me van a decir de que se trata." Dijo Jane rompiendo el silencio.

"No seas impaciente. Falta poco." Dijo Cho.

Jane escuchó la risa de Rigsby por más que intentó ocultarla.

"Mmm…" Susurró el consultor ahora con cierto grado de preocupación.

Veinte minutos más tarde, estaban fuera de la autopista. Según el giro dramático que dio el auto, Jane interpretó que se movían al oeste.

Jane se llevó la mano a los ojos.

"No hagas trama, Jane." Dijo Rigsby observándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

"Hace calor. Ya la corbata me está molestando." Contestó Jane.

"En un minuto estamos en el lugar." Dijo Cho.

"Si… eso llevas diciendo hace cinco minutos." Susurró Jane.

Cho sonrió con tanta suavidad que casi no se notaron la curvatura que dieron sus labios y los pequeños hoyos que se le formaron en las mejillas.

El auto se detuvo, y el motor se apagó.

"Al fín." Dijo Jane quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. "¿Y en que bar o discoteca de mala muerte estamos?"

"¿Cómo sabe?" Preguntó Rigsby en susurro a Cho.

"Por el ruido, el olor a cigarrillos y otras sustancias… que no tengo que mencionar…" Dijo Jane al escucharlo.

Los tres hombres salieron del auto.

"¿Ya puedo quitarme la corbata?" Preguntó Jane impaciente.

"No. Aún no." Contestó Cho. "Vamos." Dijo tocándolo por el codo encaminándolo hacia la entrada del misterioso lugar.

Rigsby soltó un suspiro de excitación y fue tras ellos.

Jane sintió cuando Cho se detuvo y lo hizo también.

"Tenemos una reservación." Dijo el asiático sacando un papel y entregándoselo al gorila de la entrada.

"Vaya. Con reservación y todo. Después todo no es un lugar de mala muerte." Bromeó Jane al lado e Cho.

El hombre de unos siete pies y dos pulgadas, de tez oscura y sin cabello, agarró el pase y lo leyó con detenimiento.

"Pueden pasar." Dijo secamente. "Qué disfrute. Feliz Cumpleaños."

"Ah! ¿Eso fue a mi?" Preguntó Jane levantando una mano. "Muchas gracias." Dijo con una sonrisa sosa. "Los voy a matar." Susurró a los dos agentes.

La música era ensordecedora, el olor a cigarrillo era bastante irritante. Jane se abanicó varias veces la nariz y la boca con la mano para alejar el olor.

"¿Ya me puedo quitar la corbata?" Preguntó varias veces.

"Aún no." Contestaba Cho mientras se abrían paso de entre la gente.

Pasaron una puerta. Esta se cerró tras ellos y el ruido quedó ahogado tras la pared.

"Mmmmm…" Susurró Jane apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño.

"Vamos, pasa." Dijo Rigsby abriéndole paso.

"Ok." Contestó Jane.

Otro cuarto. A oscuras. Los chicos encaminaron a Jane hacia un sofá que se encontraba en una esquina del pequeño cuarto.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Jane intrigado.

"Siéntate aquí." Dijo Rigsby haciendo que tocara el sofá.

"Ok."

Jane se sentó.

"Ponte cómodo." Dijo Cho.

Jane suspiró pesadamente. "Ujum." Susurró.

"Feliz cumpleaños." Añadió el asiático.

"Ósea, que ya me puedo quitar la corbata." Infirió Jane.

"No. Aún no. Tienes que esperar." Contestó Cho.

"¿Esperar que?" Preguntó Jane.

El hombre sintió las pisadas de ambos agentes alejarse de él y también cuando la puerta se cerró.

"¿Chicos?" Preguntó. "Eh…. ¿Chicos?" Jane suspiró y se rascó la frente con el dedo índice. "¿Esperar qué?" Se preguntó así mismo en voz alta.

Varios segundos después se escuchó una música tecno de fondo.

Jane dejó de rascarse la frente y mantuvo la cabeza hacia el frente dejando la mano en pleno aire. Intentó agudizar sus sentidos lo mejor posible.

"Nah…." Dijo en voz alta. "No puede ser." Se dijo así mismo. "Los chicos no pudieron haberme traído a…"

De momento sintió como alguien se sentó en sus piernas y tragó saliva. Obviamente una mujer. Sintió como el corazón se le disparo a mil por hora.

"Okkkkk…" Dijo Jane.

El consultor sintió un aliento detrás del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

Unas femeninas manos agarraron su cuello por debajo de los oídos y lo acariciaron hasta la nuca metiendo sus largos dedos dentro de su cabellera, masajeando así con suavidad su cuero cabelludo.

"¿Estás listo para celebrar tu cumpleaños?"

Era la voz más sexy que había escuchado en toda su miserable vida.

"Eh…. Bueno…" Contestó Jane titubeando.

La mujer tocó los labios de Jane con los de ella por unos segundos, pasándole un rico gel con sabor a fresas a su boca.

Jane abrió paso al líquido y pasó su lengua por los labios recogiendo el dulce y suave sabor.

Se quedó sin habla al sentir que la chica soltaba el nudo de la corbata y la dejaba caer entre medio de ambos.

Era una hermosa diosa. Definitivamente más alta que Jane, rubia, de cabellos largos hasta la mitad de la espalda, con unos ojos color caramelo penetrantes, unos labios gruesos y excitantes, unos senos muy bien hechos, una fina cintura y unas caderas…. envidiables.

Vestía un pequeño y sexy bikini rojo con brillo y encima de él llevaba un traje tubo ceñido al cuerpo hasta los muslos (justo debajo de las nalgas). Era color negro, pero transparente.

"Wow…" Susurró Jane mientras la miraba como tonto.

"No me has dicho. ¿Listo para la diversión?" Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa picara y mordiéndose ambos labios con sensualidad.

Jane soltaba ahora una pequeña carcajada.

"No puedo creerlo."

"¿No puedes creer qué?" Preguntó la chica.

"Nada... nada." Contestó tratando de mirar a otro lado.

"¿Es la primera vez que vienes a un lugar así?" Preguntó la mujer echándose hacia atrás y mirándolo intrigada.

"Pues… la verdad, sí." Contestó intentando mostrar tranquilidad. La verdad es que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y sus instintos varoniles estaban haciendo que una parte en él comenzara a despertar peligrosamente.

"Bueno. Siempre hay una primera vez." Dijo levantándose de encima de él. Cosa que Jane agradeció infinitamente. Sentir la entrepierna de ella sobre la entrepierna de él, lo estaba matando.

La mujer se puso de espaldas mostrando su exuberante trasero a su cliente. Metiendo una de sus manos en su cabello y levantándolo con sensualidad, comenzó a caminar moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, se dirigía hacia el tubo que estaba a unos cinco pies de distancia del sofá en donde Jane se encontraba. Jane observó atónito los hermosos tacones que llevaba; altos y transparentes. La música comenzó a escucharse más fuerte.

"Los voy a matar." Susurró Jane mirando a la hembra con la boca literalmente abierta a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

La bailarina exótica se detuvo al lado del tubo y lo agarró con una mano. Comenzó a levantar una pierna sensualmente por este, acariciando el metal con su muslo y rodilla izquierdos.

"Okkkk.." Dijo Jane.

El consultor hizo ademán de levantarse del sofá para retirarse.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó la chica intrigada.

"Eh… Me tengo que ir." Dijo mirándola.

La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Te vas? ¿En serio? Bueno, no es que me moleste porque ya me han pagado el _privado_, pero… en serio siento ganas de presentarte mi espectáculo. Me agradas." Dijo la chica mientras agarraba el tubo con ambas manos, levantaba su cuerpo con suma precisión, se colocaba de cabeza y abría sus piernas por completo….

"Dios…. Qué flexibilidad…" Susurró Jane.

"Y no has visto nada. Anda, quédate. No muerdo." Dijo la chica sensualmente estando de cabeza. "Y si lo hago… puedes quejarte con el dueño del spot…. Si lo deseas." Añadió.

Jane suspiró y miró a la chica. Estaba indeciso. Entre el sofá y la puerta. Podía abrir la puerta e irse de lugar o podía volver a sentarse y ver un simple baile exótico.

Un simple baile exótico.

UN SIMPLE BAILE EXOTICO.

**UN SIMPLE BAILE EXOTICO.**

A ver, ¿Qué malo podría pasar? Además, es su cumpleaños.

Merece un momento de diversión.

Un momento de relajación.

Un momento de…

xXx

"¿Cómo crees que la esté pasando Jane?" Preguntó Rigsby en el auto ya de regreso.

"Más vale que bien. Se me fue la mitad de una quincena en el pago de ese _privado._"

"Se nos fue, mejor dicho." Dijo Rigsby asintiendo. "Si. Debe estar pasándola bien."

Varios segundos de silencio.

"¿Crees que nos cuente algo mañana?" Preguntó Rigsby.

"No."

"¿Crees que se haya negado?" Volvió a preguntar Rigsby.

"Quien sabe. Es Jane."

"Si... es Jane." Susurró Rigsby mirando al frente.

Varios segundos de silencio.

"Si no aceptó... ¿podemos ir nosotros a disfrutar del privado?" Preguntó intrigado.

Cho lo miró de reojo.

"Yo jamás pagaría así para mí. Prefiero que me devuelvan el dinero."

"Oh.. vamos, Cho." Rigsby casi suplicó. "Eso no se da todos los días."

"Yo no necesito pagar para tener buen sexo."

"Oh, claro. Mister Corazón." Dijo Rigsby en tono medio burlón.

Cho lo miró con seriedad.

Rigsby opacó la sonrisa y no volvió a decir ninguna palabra más durante el trayecto.

xXx

La chica lo miraba de cabeza y le sonreía. Abrazaba el tubo con sus piernas y se dejaba deslizar hasta el suelo. Cayó boca abajo al piso y se levantó con lentitud a la vez que hacía caer lentamente el traje negro al suelo.

"Bueno…" Dijo Jane tras un suspiro. "Supongo que… " Decía sin dejar de mirarla.

"Te quedarás…" Dijo tocándose un pecho con suavidad mientras levantaba los labios y hablaba como si el hombre que tuviera en frente fuese un bebé o un cachorro.

Jane asintió con una leve sonrisa. "¿Por qué no?"

xXx

Media hora después, Jane estaba bebiéndose un whiskey a las rocas, con la chaqueta en el espaldar del sofá, el chaleco completamente abierto, la camisa por fuera y las mangas de esta dobladas hasta los codos.

La chica se soltó del tubo y dio una aparente última mirada sensual y picara a Jane mientras daba unos pasos hacia el frente de él y se quitaba los tacones para dejar sus pies desnudos.

"Bueno…" Dijo Jane sonriéndole con suavidad. "Creo que es hora de irme." Ahora se levantaba del sofá y agarraba su chaqueta.

"Oh.. no, no, no." Dijo la chica mientras movía el dedo índice varias veces. "Falta aún." Dijo acercándose hacia él peligrosamente.

El la miraba de reojo.

Ahora estaba completamente desnuda. En realidad, hacía diez minutos que estaba completamente desnuda bailando en el tubo.

Jane miró hacia los lados.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué más podría faltar?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño sin poder dejar de observar los sensuales pechos de la bailarina.

"El servicio tiene que ser completo, cariño." Dijo deteniéndose a un pie de distancia de él.

Puso su dedo índice en el hombro del consultor, el cual él miró, y lo empujó hacia el sofá para que se sentara.

El se dejó caer en el sofá sin dejar de mirarla y tragó hondo.

"Eh… Llevamos aquí más de media hora y no sé tu nombre." Dijo Jane entre risas.

"Camille." Dijo arrodillándose en frente de él.

"Bien, Camille. Esto no es necesario. Da por hecho… que cumpliste tu trabajo conmigo." Dijo asintiendo con la voz notablemente quebrada debido a los nervios.

Camille le quitó el vaso de Whiskey a Jane y lo regó en sus pechos haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran al contacto.

Jane cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Camille, eres hermosa y sexy y deseable… y…. pero no puedo. En serio." Dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos para encontrar a una salvaje leona mirarlo con puro deseo.

"No tienes que hacer nada. Déjamelo todo a mí." Dijo Camille mientras abría la correa del pantalón de Jane.

"_Ah… no, no, no. Si, si, si. No, no, no." _Se decía Jane para sus adentros con desesperación.

xXx

Y los siguientes minutos, Jane solo se dedicó a agarrar la cabellera de Camille para que esta no cubriera su cara, con la intención de presenciar el sexo oral que le ofrecía.

xXx

...un gemido ahogado de hombre se escuchó fuera del cuarto.

Los dos gorilas que estaban custodiando la puerta se miraron con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"Qué suerte tienen estos tipos ricos."

"Si. Ya quisiera yo estar con una hembra así."

xXx

Minutos después, Jane salía de _Friendship _con chaqueta en mano_. _ Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó un taxi.

Se dirigió hacia el CBI. Solo iba a buscar unas cosas y luego se iría al motel a darse una ducha y quizás dormir un par de horas.

El taxi lo dejó en la entrada. Pagó y caminó por el estacionamiento. Entró a las instalaciones y tomó el ascensor. Estaba cansado. Quería irse rápido. Cuando pasó por el frente de la oficina de Lisbon, notó algo raro. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero como por arte de magía, apareció un destello de luz.

Se detuvo y caminó hacia la puerta. ¿Lisbon estaría aún en la oficina? No vio el auto en el estacionamiento de en frente. Quizás estaría en el multipisos.

En fin, abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Una Teresa Lisbon, en completa oscuridad, se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con un pequeño bizcocho en las manos, un muffin, mejor dicho… con una vela encendida incrustada en el centro.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Jane. Tarde, pero seguro." Dijo Lisbon en la oscuridad.

Jane podía ver su cara gracias al pequeño resplandor de la vela en el muffin.

"Oh, Lisbon…. No me digas que estabas… esperándome aquí." Dijo caminando hacia el escritorio.

"No. Aún no he terminado con los expedientes."

"Qué mentirosa…. ¿Cómo sabrías que vendría?" Preguntó intrigado.

"Siempre acabas regresando."

"Si… tienes razón." Dijo sonriéndole.

Ambos se sonreían con algo de timidez.

"Wow… gracias Lisbon." Dijo al fin Jane, observando el pequeño, pero lindo detalle.

"Nada que agradecer. Muffin… de chocolate, porque no conseguí de blueberries." Dijo levantándose del escritorio y acercándose a él.

"Eso no es ningún problema." Dijo él con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El aceptó el abrazo un tanto sorprendido.

El abrazo fue bonito, sincero, y un poco apretado.

"¿Cuántos son? ¿60?" Bromeó Lisbon.

"Ja, ja… Lisbon. Muy graciosa."

"Sopla." Dijo Lisbon colocando el muffin con la vela justo en frente de la cara de Jane. "No te olvides de pedir un deseo antes."

"Ok."

Jane se quedó unos segundos observando la llama y luego la sopló haciendo que ambos cayeran en una oscuridad total.

Lisbon caminó hacia su escritorio y encendió la lámpara que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo del mueble. Se acercó nuevamente a él con muffin en mano.

"Toma. Prueba. Dime que tal está." Dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño pedazo de chocolate y lo colocaba en la boca de su consultor.

Él lo aceptó y comenzó a degustarlo.

"Mmmm… muy bueno." Dijo intentando no abrir mucho la boca, pues aún no había tragado.

"Por cierto, Jane… hueles… raro." Dijo Lisbon con el ceño fruncido.

Jane se quedó mirándola por unos momentos y luego cayó en cuenta.

"Oh… eh…" Titubeó el hombre.

"¿Estuviste bebiendo?" Preguntó Lisbon de inmediato. "Hueles a alcohol… mezclado con…. ¿fresa?" Lo miró intrigadísima. "Y estas tan…. desaliñado." Añadió.

"Bueno, sí. Lo acepto. Bebí un poco, pero, ¿olor a fresa? El mucho trabajo te está afectando. Ve a casa a descansar."

"Quizás tienes razón. Llevó más de doce horas. Esto no es saludable para nadie. Ni siquiera para mí."

"Al fin razonas, mujer."

Lisbon lo miró de reojo.

"¿Qué no me vas a dar más de ese exquisito muffin de chocolate? ¿De mi muffin de chocolate?" Preguntó indignado.

"Toma. Que te aproveche." Dijo esta vez casi restregándoselo en el pecho en forma de broma.

Él lo tomó y le sonrió.

"Ya recogí. Así que… " Dijo la agente mirando su escritorio.

Jane caballerosamente le abrió la puerta de la oficina y la hizo pasar. Ambos caminaron hacia el pasillo.

"Bueno... feliz cumpleaños.. y que te aproveche el muffin." Dijo Lisbon sonriéndole.

"Gracias."

"Buenas noches, Jane." Lo miró por última vez mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

"Buenas noches, Lisbon." Le contestó el consultor mientras veía como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban frente a ella.

El hombre se llevó otro bocado de chocolate a la boca y sonrió con ternura.

"Está bueno." Dijo con la boca llena mientras miraba el muffin. "Muy bueno, de verdad." Casi no se le entendían las palabras. "Fresas más whiskey más chocolate. Es una combinación interesante, la verdad." Se hablaba para sí mismo en voz alta.

El hombre se dirigió hacia el ático comenzando a hablar incoherencias debido a la mezcla de alcohol y dulce que tenía en el sistema.

A la mañana siguiente, todo sería borroso.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
